


PSG 1 - 2 OM 09.11.1997

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [43]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hate Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Smut, Retro Football, Season 1997-1998, Slut Shaming, so please be kind, this is so messed up
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Dimanche, 9 novembre 1997, rencontre choque entre le Paris-Saint-Germain et l'Olympique de Marseille.





	PSG 1 - 2 OM 09.11.1997

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour les gens ! Voici un nouveau concept qui existe déjà sur YouTube, Instagram, le foot rétro.
> 
> Je vais prendre une image, une action, voire même un match du siècle dernier, parce que si non c'est pas très rétro, et je vais tricoter autour de celui ou celle-ci. Je vais tout faire pour que ce soit le plus véridicte possible, et je ne déborderai jamais trop, mais ayez en tête que cela reste de la fiction, et je ne prétend en aucun cas détenir la vérité suprême. 
> 
> Si vous avez des propositions, je suis preneur, avec ou sans ship d'ailleurs.
> 
> Pour le football féminin, j'accepterais d'écrire à partir des années 2010, car, malheureusement, le football c'est développé plus lentement dans cette section.

Dimanche, 9 novembre 1997, rencontre choque entre le Paris-Saint-Germain et l'Olympique de Marseille. L'atmosphère était à son comble au Parc des Princes, et dès l'entrée sur le terrain des joueurs, tifos et chants se firent entendre dans le stade. Les joueurs étaient tous concentrés sur la victoire, importantes pour les deux équipes, car il d'asseoir sa domination pour le PSG ou passer dixième dans le classement pour l'OM.

A noter que pas moins de 1 000 supporters marseillais avaient fait le déplacement, du temps où les politiques ne se mélangeaient pas au foot, et eux avaient aussi leurs tifos et chants dans un coin du stade.

La partie commença fort, mais quel classique ne commence pas fort me direz vous, et déjà à la quatorzième minute Gravelaine, servit d'une pichenette par Camera, mit une volée poteau rentrant dans les cages parisiennes. Dès quelques minutes de jeux écoulées, Laurent Fournier eut un face à face agressif avec Ravanelli. Toujours dans cette ambiance explosive, une autre volée, servie de la tête par Raï pour Leroy, entra dans les filets cette fois-ci marseillais. Après une petite demi-heure de jeu, Guerin se blesse au genou. Le coach, Ricardo Gomes, fait entrer en jeu Pierre Ducrocq.

En entrant sur le terrain, il put entendre Christophe Dugarry et Fabrizio Ravanelli dire :

« Ce petit jeune, faut le faire craquer là, c'est le maillon faible. »*

Le-dit joueur vit rouge, et décida de tout donner pour son équipe. Rien de bien extraordinaire ce passa lors de la première mi-temps pour ce jeune, mais la deuxième atteignit les expectations du public.

La tension explosa, et dès quelques minutes de jeux, Ducrocq eut un face agressif avec Ravanelli. Le Marseillasi Christophe l'avait fait tombé, et l'Italien en profita pour le bousculer un peu. Immédiatement touché, Pierre se releva. Ils étaient nez à nez, se regardant droit dans les yeux, pour gagner ce combat de coq. Le Parisien voulut ne pas reculer, garder son sang-froid, mais l'homme devant lui le poussait à battre en retraite. Du premier regard, ils comprirent qu'ils étaient pareils, tous deux différents aux yeux de la société.

« Questa notte, ti troverò. »

Pas besoin d'avoir appris la langue italienne pour comprendre, le numéro 23 parisien comprit l'invitation/menace.

Le match reprit, avec des difficultés, et à la soixante-quatrième Fabrizio tomba dans la surface de réparation. Tous donnèrent raison au joueur phocéen, mais certains contestèrent, et Ducrocq en faisait parti, car l'Italien s'infligeait lui-même une faute. Une minute après, penalty transformé par Laurent Blanc, et dernier but de cette dramatique soirée pour le PSG.

Dans les vestiaires de la capitale, le temps était maussade, et surtout renfrogné contre l'arbitre et sa décision faussée. C'était sûr, on allait en entendre parler le lendemain dans les journaux sportifs. Pierre ne fut ni le premier ni le dernier à partir, et alors qu'il sortait du stade, quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras droit.

Il fut plaqué contre le mur, et des lèvres s'écrasèrent avec forces sur les siennes. Il gémit sous le coup de l'impacte, et ouvrit les yeux pour reconnaître son agresseur. Fabrizio Ravanelli, bien sûr qu'il fallait que ce soit lui. Se laissant aller, le Parisien approfondit le baiser. Tous deux essayèrent de prendre la dominance, clamer le trône à grands renforts de morsures de lèvres et de langues belliqueuses, mais aucun n'y parvint.

Le perdant de ce soir se subtilisa au baiser pour amener son ennemi/amant sur le parking, puis dans sa voiture. Ils n'allaient pas le faire à l'hotel avec les autres Olympiens juste à coté, Pierre n'était pad suicidaire. Tous du long du trajet, le Transalpin n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec Ducrocq, le caressant par-dessus ses habits, parfois aussi légèrement qu'il crut rêver de tous contacts, parfois plus brutalement.

Impatient, l'attaquant se précipita une nouvelle fois sur ces lèvres représentant l'interdit lorsque le milieu défensif sortit de l'habitacle. Les clefs voulant lui échapper, il dut les tenir de toutes ses forces et en même temps laisser cette haine, rage et rancœur d'avoir perdu les trois points lui envahir les baisers partagés avec le rival de la soirée.

(**C'est à partir de maintenant que mon chapitre est parti en sucette. Je tiens à repréciser que c'est une première pour moi, écrire un lemon**.)

Il ne sut comment, mais il se retrouva nu, sur son lit, avec un Ravanelli lui aussi en tenu d'Adam en train de lui donner une des meilleures pipes de ses pauvres vingts années d’existences. Il se sentait très proche de la délivrance, mais son partenaire d'une nuit lui la refusait, ralentissant et recommençant à l'infini.

Après des minutes de tortures, l'Italien arrêta enfin, et remonta vers le visage de Pierre. Il lui fit des morsures et suçons un peu partout sur le corps, du ventre au coup. Le Parisien gémissait de plaisir et douleur mélangés, tant les sensations étaient intenses.

« T'aimes ça, hein ? » lui demanda une voix emprunte d'un accent de Pérouse. « T'aimes quand on t'utilises comme la petite salope que tu es, hein ? »

Le Français ne put lui répondre que de se dépêcher, et déjà Fabrizio lui détendait l'entrée avec un doigt au préalable enduit de lubrifiant. Bientôt, il deuxième vint se rajouter, et déjà Ducrocq était au septième ciel. Son partenaire n'était pas particulièrement doux, mais il aimait ça. Il se sentait s'élargir au fur et à mesures des minute qui passèrent, et lorsque le Marseillais trouva sa prostate, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

Ravanelli, intéressé, et parce qu'il trouvait cela particulièrement dégradant, d’être à ce point à la merci de quelqu'un, recommença, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le numéro vingt-trois ne soit qu'une boule de nerfs prête à exploser.

Il se pencha, tout en doigtant l'homme en face de lui, chercher un préservatif dans la table de chevet. Il le mt sur son sexe, et rajouta du lubrifiant, avant de retirer ses doigts. Pierre gémit, encore, face au manque qu'il ressentait, mais il fut vite remplacé par un phallus qu'il accueillit avec un petit cris. Ravanelli sourit, avant de commencer ses vas-et-viens, dont il augmenta la vitesse au fur et à mesure. Ce n''tait pas la première fois du milieu de terrain, mais la précision de l'Italien, qui touchait à chaque coup sa prostate.

La pièce se remplit de petits cris, gémissements et halètements et les deux joueurs virent bientôt l'orgasme pointer le bout de son nez, avant de s'engouffrer dans ses vagues de plaisir, que fit durer l'attaquant.

Fabrizio se retira du Parisien, et jeta le préservatif usagé sous la table de chevet. Il s'en alla dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre, se passant un peu d'eau sur le visage, et revint dans l chambre, pour s'habiller. Pierre ne dit rien, même lorsque que le Transalpin partit sans un mot, et il s'en alla prendre une douche.

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘

**Author's Note:**

> Aussi, il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un problème, car j'ai trouvé que se match se déroule soit dans la 15e journée soit dans la 16e, donc on va dire que c'est la 15e pour l'histoire.
> 
> * : Ravanelli aurait tenu ces propos envers Ducrocq.


End file.
